1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for holding ice and beverages or food of the type generally referred to as “coolers.” More particularly, the present invention relates to coolers having multiple legs that can be either deployed to support the cooler above ground, or retracted and stowed by nesting them within the cooler body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable coolers for holding ice and selected food products or beverages are well known. Numerous structural variations, configurations, and accessories exist in the art. Many popular designs include a generally cylindrical body or hopper that includes a removable top for filling, and a user-actuable output spout. Some designs include wheels and a handle for pulling the cooler and moving it about. Many coolers have flat upper surfaces on their lids or covers which may be used as support surfaces.
Conventionally, portable coolers are deployed upon a supporting surface provided by a picnic bench, portable stand or the like. Known coolers have a single output spout, limiting them to one person at a time. This can be detrimental during team sports, for example, where proper hydration necessitates numerous water breaks. When a pause occurs during a team practice, players will seek a drink all at once. When more than one player desires a drink, single spout coolers are an obvious detriment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,802 issued Jun. 17, 2003 shows an analogous water cooler support with a plurality of spaced-apart legs. Each of the legs is angled downwardly and outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,036 issued Feb. 11, 2003 shows a variety of water cooler holders that removably attach to vehicles, or which may be free standing. One holder disclosed in the reference resembles a tripod, and includes the three, pivotally attached legs that permit collapsing of the tripod for transport or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,179 issued Dec. 11, 2001 shows a wheeled cooler with a body having wheels and a pivoted tow handle. Retractable bungee cords for securing various items to the cooler are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,282 issued Mar. 24, 1998 shows a portable cooler that has self-locking legs that can be transformed into handles. Pivoted, U-shaped handles can be moved between an upwardly projecting position where they may be grasped by users for carrying the cooler to a downwardly projecting positions where they function as legs. Means are provided to temporarily lock the handles into position for use as legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,594 issued Mar. 11, 1986 discloses a portable table with locking legs. The legs are pivoted to support the platform above ground. The legs are provided with retractable locking rings that selectively secure them. The table has a handle, a recessed dry storage compartment, and a separate, recessed ice storage compartment separated from the dry storage compartment by a divider.
Known coolers or cooler supports suffer from many disadvantages. Single spout designs, for example, dispense beverages one at a time. In other words, only a single thirsty person can obtain a drink at a given time. Many coolers must be placed on a suitable, horizontal support platform or stand for use. Where a suitable stand or table is unavailable, they are placed upon the ground, and their low height makes actuation difficult. On the other hand, some coolers and cooler supports include legs for elevating the cooler where a stable platform or table is unavailable. However, typical folding leg designs are bulky and obtrusive. Typical designs are characterized by the fact that when the legs are retracted, they still protrude from the volume of the cooler, interfering with convenient carrying or storage.
Thus, we have endeavored to provide a multiple spigot cooler that can be deployed either upon a suitable, horizontal support, or directly above the ground or floor with various support legs that fold or unfold into position.